Bad Boys Club: Atlanta
Bad Boys Club:Atlanta (Season 1) is the First season of The Bad Boys Club. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons of Oxygen. A group of seven rebellious men who are between the ages of 21 and 31 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad boys must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The guys must not intrude a "bad boys" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The guys must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or partying. During the show, the guys are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The guys are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the guys are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The guys are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The guys must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad boy" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of guys have to overcome. The guys are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad boys" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some boys were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad boy". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad boy leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad boys are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Boys Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of guys dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other boy is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some guys, change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the guys "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven guys of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house. Bad Boy's Oath A Bad Boy knows when he can be bad,he gets whe he wants and knows how to get it. He makes his own way, makes his own rules and he makes no apologies. A Bad Boy blazes his very own trail and removes obstacles in the way . A Bad Boy will fights and forces his way to the top. A Bad Boy Believes in whooping ass first and caring later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be like you. A Bad Boy is you. Cast Original Bad Boys Replacement Bad Boys Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Boy" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Boy" voluntarily leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad Boy" replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad Boy" is removed from the house. :Key: = "Bad Boy" gets kicked out of the house by other roommate. :Key: = "Bad Boy" replaces a fellow "Bad Boy" and leaves in the same episode . :Key: = "Bad Boy" returns to the house. # Stephan was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically attacking Daniel. # Michael was removed from the house in episode 3 after physically attacking Daniel. # Sebastian '''and '''Rolfy '''replaced '''Stephan '''and '''Michael in episode 4. # Chris was removed from the house in episode 4 following a altercation with Daniel, Jay, '''and '''Randy. # Sebastian '''voluntarily left the house in episode 5. # '''Lucian replaced Chris in episode 5. # Lucian was kicked out the house by Daniel, Jay, Travis, and Randy after an altercation with Travis. # Antonio '''replaced '''Sebastian in episode 6, and voluntarily left in the same episode after being physically attacked by Jay. # Anthony '''and '''Mark replaced Lucian '''and '''Antonio in episode 7. # Daniel '''was removed from the house in episode 9, following altercations with '''Mark. # Kevin '''replaced '''Daniel '''in episode 10. # '''Mark was removed from the house in episode 10, after being deemed violent towards the other roommates. # Daniel returned to the house in episode 11, to replace Mark '''and being voted Fan Favorite. # '''Rolfy was removed from the house in episode 11, after a physical altercation with Kevin. # Daniel was removed from the house in episode 12, after a altercation with Kevin. # Antonio left the Reunion after a physical altercation with Jay. # Kevin '''left the Reunion after physical altercations with '''Jay, Daniel, and Rolfy. # Michael and Stephan '''was removed from the Reunion, after jumping '''Daniel. Episodes Reunion Fights Category:Bad Boys Club seasons